


Necessary Evil

by Critrawkets



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Guilt, IN SPACE!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critrawkets/pseuds/Critrawkets
Summary: Alex sighs, fixing his gaze on the bulkhead above him and still avoiding eye contact. “It’s not an exact science. We figured out space travel but we still only kind of understand our own evolution. The scientists on Nevis have only been able to study small scale disasters, and the only solid conclusion they’ve reached is that in order to satisfy the...urge...” Alex pauses here, taking a deep breath to gather strength to continue, “Orgasm must be reached with another person. Masturbation doesn’t cut it, and trying to refrain entirely will actually cause insanity. I’m so sorry sir, but I’m going to need you to help me with this.”





	Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts), [aidennestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turned Upside Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895967) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



Not for the first time in his career, Washington curses the small ship he’s been stuck with. They’re part of the biggest fleet across several galaxies, and he and Alex are excellent at their jobs, and yet they’re stuck with this sad excuse for a starship. Said ship is currently hovering at the edge of the last galaxy they were working in, using what little power remained to keep them in one place until help can arrive and tow them back to the nearest planet.

“We put in more peacekeeping missions in a week than most crews do in a month, why are we cursed with the worst ship in the fleet?” Alex gripes, off to his right.

“Because either Karma isn’t real and the chaos of the universe is to blame, or it is real and one of us did something unspeakable in a past life.” he replies, hoping the show of humour will calm his partner down a bit. Predictably, it does not.

“I’m serious Wash! After all we’ve done for The Collective, with our nearly perfect track record, shouldn’t we have earned a ship that doesn’t break down every ten cycles?” Alex shouts his diatribe from around the corner, his ire causing him to pace away as usual.

“Try sending more angry letters to the council, that’s been working great so far.” he yells back, chuckling quietly at the curse he gets in return. They’re on day two of five-to-seven before rescue, and Alex is already going stir crazy. Normally he can put up with the cramped quarters of their small ship, but only if they’re actually moving. Knowing they’re stuck here has put him on edge, and Washington has a feeling his rants are going to get more and more colourful by the end of their stint out here.

He’s brought out of his musing when a missive comes through; hoping it means rescue will show up earlier than expected he immediately pulls it up on the screen on the dashboard in front of him.

COMMUNICATION URGENCY: RED

THE PLANET OF NEVIS HAS SUFFERED A CATASTROPHIC NATURAL EVENT. EARLY REPORTS PLACE THE LOSS OF LIFE UPWARD OF NINE MILLION. ALL SHIPS WITH NEVIAN CREW MEMBERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE NEAREST PLANET FOR DEBRIEFING.

Given that’s hardly an option for them, Washington calls Alex over. When the boy takes his seat beside him, he points to the dashboard and says, “This just came through. Since we can’t report to any planet right now I don’t suppose you know what they’d be debriefing us on?”

Washington watches Alex as he reads the communication, a ghostly pallor taking over his face. Suddenly he remembers his shipmates origin, and berates himself for not breaking the news to the boy more gently. “I’m sorry Alex. I’m sure we’ll know soon if someone you knew was lost.”

Alex shakes his head at this, still staring at the screen. “That’s not it. It’s been so long since I’ve been there, and all my family died long ago.”

George cocked his head to the side, “Then why are you so upset?”

Alex pulls up their location and does some calculations before speaking again, staring at the screen in front of him. “With our current position it’ll be about 3 hours until it hits me. My species shares a connection with each other. Nothing as strong as a telepathic bond, but we can sense each other’s emotions if they’re strong enough, and if we’re close to someone even the more subtle feelings. When a cataclysmic event happens that bond takes on another purpose. If enough of the population dies, the rest of us are biologically driven to mate to make sure the species goes on.”

At Alex’s pause Washington prompts him, “And what does that mean for you?”

“It means given I’m stranded out at the edge of this galaxy I’ve only got one option to take care of this. And it doesn’t matter that offspring aren’t possible.”

Washington is sure the dawning realization shows clearly on his face. Still, he asks, “So what exactly does this...entail?”

Alex sighs, fixing his gaze on the bulkhead above him and still avoiding eye contact. “It’s not an exact science. We figured out space travel but we still only kind of understand our own evolution. The scientists on Nevis have only been able to study small scale disasters, and the only solid conclusion they’ve reached is that in order to satisfy the...urge...” Alex pauses here, taking a deep breath to gather strength to continue, “Orgasm must be reached with another person. Masturbation doesn’t cut it, and trying to refrain entirely will actually cause insanity. I’m so sorry sir, but I’m going to need you to help me with this.”

Alex says the last sentence while finally making eye contact, his expression pleading forgiveness. Washington reaches out to grasp his shoulder reassuringly, like he’s done so many times before. “It’s alright. There’s really nothing that can be done.”

Alex nods at this, and when he turns his gaze up again he looks calm and determined. “If it’s alright with you sir, I’d like to spend some of the time before it hits prepping you for what to expect. It might be...alarming otherwise.”

* * *

Washington sits alone in his quarters, trying to gather his thoughts. They have about half an hour until Alex’s biological urge starts, but he said it would start slowly. According to him, the need at first is manageable, and he’ll be fully coherent. As time passes it will get worse, taking more and more to satiate him. Alex also warned him that he’s likely to become less and less coherent as the need consumes him. He got quite sheepish at the admission, saying he’ll probably be quite demanding. Wash is fine with that, the whole situation is going to be out of Alex’s control, he can’t fault him for how he reacts in the moment.

It’s the trust Alex is putting in him that terrifies him. It’ll be up to him to make sure he doesn’t take advantage of the boy, and he has very little faith that he’s up to the task. He’s kept his desire for the boy in check for years now, despite the close quarters they often forced to keep. But how is he supposed to handle this? By all accounts Alex will be almost mad with lust, and it’ll be up to him to keep himself in line for both of their sakes.

He’ll do this for Alex, the boy literally needs him to, but he cannot let his own desires enter into the equation. He’ll take care of Alex, do whatever the boy needs, but he refuses to take his own pleasure from the act. It’s the only way he can escape this with his soul intact.

* * *

It’s nearly two hours before he gives in and leaves his quarters in search of Alex. He finds him sprawled out on the couch in their common room, one arm covering his face as he pants and writhes. He’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Wash can clearly see the outline of his erection through his uniform. He approaches slowly, not wanting to startle the boy, and kneels by the couch. “Hamilton,” he asks quietly, “how long have you been like this?”

Alex groans, turning away and trying to burrow into the cushions behind him. “A while. I didn’t want to bother you before it was necessary.” he mumbles.

Washington sighs, running a soothing hand between his shoulder blades. “You didn’t have to make yourself suffer through this.” After a few moments pass with no reply from Alex he inquires in a low voice, “Would you like me to help you now?”

That finally breaks the boy’s stoicism and he rolls on his back, nodding furiously and trying desperately to not let any sounds out. He’s only somewhat successful, a high whine escaping past his lips. Seeing how would up he is already, Wash puts aside his own hesitation and gets to work bringing the boy some relief. He cups Alex’s cock through his pants, grinding the heel of his palm down. The results are immediate, Alex arching below him and letting out a wrecked moan. It takes only a few presses of his hand before the boy comes off in his pants, hiding his face behind his hands in embarrassment. Washington strokes along his flank and whispers to him, “Don’t be embarrassed. You held out so long by yourself before I got here.”

This seems to calm Alex down, and he moves his arms down to his sides as he recovers. Washington gives him a moment before gently suggesting he go clean up with an instruction to join him in his quarters once he’s done. At Alex’s questioning look he raises his eyebrow and remarks, “You don’t expect us to try and fit on your tiny cot do you? With rank comes superior sleeping quarters, we’ll be making use of mine through this.”

Alex gives him a single, curt nod before disappearing down the corridor. Wash takes a moment to himself, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the couch, head tipped back. He made it through one, he just has to keep his wits about him for the rest. He can do this- he has to do this. Feeling as ready as he’s ever going to, he pushes off the floor and heads to his bedroom.

* * *

He’s joined by Alex a few minutes later, the boy having taken a shower in the meantime. Under different circumstances he’d admonish him for using limited resources, but figures he can give him this at least. Alex hesitantly crawls in bed next to him, seemingly unsure of what to do now.

“Why don’t we take a nap until the next wave hits?” Washington suggests softly. Alex looks relieved to have a directive to follow, and agrees readily. The stress of the past few hours catches up to them, and despite his doubts as to his ability to actually sleep, Wash is out in a moment.

He wakes up to the feeling of Alex grinding against his thigh, one arm wrapped across his chest. He can feel the boy panting against his neck, trying once again to keep quiet. Wash takes the arm he has wrapped around Alex’s back and presses him forward, encouraging his movements and signalling his own wakefulness. Alex’s next thrust is hard and followed up with a slow slide that drags his cock along as much of Washington’s thigh as possible. Wash keeps encouraging the slow slide of his hips with a possessive hand to Alex’s lower back, and uses his free hand to stroke through Alex’s silky hair. He’s thought about petting those soft strands many times before, and allows himself the indulgence after it makes the boy practically purr beside him. Alex’s pace gradually increases, small needy whines escaping him as he speeds up. Before long his breath hitches, his hips pressing against him hard one last time.

Wash feels Alex go boneless in his arms, and continues stroking his hair until he feels him drift off to sleep again. Once he’s sure the boy is really asleep he carefully extricates himself from the embrace and wanders towards the helm of their ship, dropping into his seat and staring out the window into the stillness of space outside. He carefully keeps his mind blank, doing his best to let the inky blackness calm his thoughts to a standstill. He doesn’t know how long he sits there meditating with the stars, but he’s brought back when Alex drops himself into his lap, burying his face in his neck and trying to get as close as possible. Wash wraps his arms around the boy, bringing him closer in the hopes of soothing the need within him. Alex looks up at him at the movement, and he’s shocked to see that he can hardly recognize the boy. His eyes are dark with lust, radiating an incomprehensible want. Wash is sure he’s never been on the receiving end of such a look in his life, and getting it now from Alex is more than a little overwhelming. He’s frozen in place as Alex leans forward and kisses him, no gentleness at all in the action as Washington feels himself being devoured immediately. He surrenders to Alex, helpless to do anything but try and keep up with the boy as he feels him rearrange himself on his lap in order to straddle him fully. Alex grinds himself down in time with the thrusts of his tongue, relentlessly bringing Wash to hardness. He loses himself in the slick sounds of their kiss, and the mind numbing pleasure from Alex rocking in his lap. With a start he realizes he’s getting carried away, lost in his own pleasure like he promised himself he wouldn’t, and pulls back from the kiss to gasp into Alex’s ear, “What do you need? Tell me and I’ll give it to you Alex.”

“You. I need you. I need you I need you I need-”

“Shhhh you’ve got me," Washington murmurs, "now what do you want me to do for you?”

“Fuck me, I need you to fuck me! Please Captain I need you so much-”

“Okay, okay." Wash interrupts him before he can get any more agitated, "Let me take you to bed first.”

Despite their need to move back to a bed, Alex seems disinclined to move, attaching himself to Washington’s neck and sucking dark bruises into the skin he finds there. Determined to not get carried away, Wash opts to just carry him there, grunting with effort as he stands. Alex is slight in comparison, but carrying his squirming form without dropping him is still a feat. Once they’re back in the bedroom he drops the boy as gently as possible on the bed, caught off guard when he’s pulled on top of him on the way down. He tries his best to keep his weight off the boy, getting an annoyed whine for his efforts. Alex manages to rid himself of his nightshirt, then switches to attacking Washington’s clothing with gusto, nearly ripping the fabric in his hurry. Wash grabs his hands to slow him down, nearly buckling at the desperate look he gets in return.

“Please, you promised me. I need you so bad please-”

“Okay, okay, just let me.”

Wash rises from the bed, shrugging out of this clothes and leaning over to his nightstand to make sure he has lube easily accessible. He risks a glance next to him to see Alex’s naked form sprawled on his bed, writhing and clutching the blanket under him. It’s almost too much for him to bear, and he realizes if he’s going to get away with not getting off from this he’s going to have to turn the boy around. He ushers Alex onto his belly, placing a pillow under his hips to make him more comfortable. Alex immediately starts grinding down onto in, chasing whatever pleasure he can find now. This has to be the worst of it, Wash desperately hopes it’s the worst of it, because if Alex gets any more wanton he won’t be able to stand it.

That thought has to be left alone though, because every second he puts this off makes Alex more desperate. Wash grabs the lube, slicking his fingers thoroughly and toying with Alex’s entrance. The boy is beyond tight, and Wash reaches the sinking realization that he’s probably never done this before. He shoves aside the guilt at that, determined to make this as good as he possibly can for the boy’s sake. Abandoning that plan for now, he instead grasps the boys cheeks and thumbs them apart before licking a long wet stripe between them. This seems to send a bolt of electricity through Alex, forcing Wash to tighten his hold on him to keep him in place while he works. Alex is a panting, writhing mess under him, reacting to each slide of his tongue with abandon. When Wash switches to probing thrusts Alex suddenly tenses before shuddering and sobbing into the bedclothes beneath his face.

Washington gives him a minute to recover, running his hands down his back and up his thighs, enjoying the softness of the boy’s skin in spite of himself. Before long Alex is pushing back into the touches, anxious to get going again. Wash gets back to work opening the boy up with his mouth, trying to soothe the agony Alex is feeling in an attempt to buy time to prepare him thoroughly. Knowing he only has so long until Alex can’t bear it any longer, he brings his fingers back into the equation. This time one slips in with little resistance which brings him immeasurable relief. He crooks that finger as he thrusts slowly inside, noting with pleasure the jolt Alex gives at it. Soon he’s ready for a second, with only a small amount of resistance that soon passes. Still, Wash takes his time, spreading his fingers and thrusting them deep, trying his best to make sure Alex feels no pain from this. He’s fighting against Alex’s biology though, and has to add a third finger before he’d really like to. Alex has no such reservations, now moaning constantly below him and greedily shifting his hips back with every thrust. The boy is begging now, none of it coherent but the pleading tone makes it clear. Washington deems him as ready as he’s ever going to be and slicks up his cock with his spare hand, quickly replacing his fingers with the head of it before Alex can complain.

With an agonizingly slow pace he works his way into the warm body below him. Moving forward with the smallest increments, holding Alex’s hips firmly to stop the boy from rushing things along. He tries so hard to ignore the searing heat around his cock, but is entirely unsuccessful when he’s only halfway in and Alex clenches around him. After that his thrusts forward get longer, seating himself fully as Alex groans and grips the blanket below him. Washington has to stop there, or he’s going to drive them both forward into a brutal and short coupling. The grip he has on Alex’s hips must be bruising, but he’s willing to let that pain exist to stop him from hurting him otherwise.

Finally, after several deep breaths he deems himself in control enough to draw back slowly, pushing back in with equal care. Alex whines again, obviously wanting more, but Wash refuses to speed up. He has to remain in control for this, and opts to let go of Alex’s hips in order to drape himself over his back instead. He entwines one of his hands with Alex’s, the other gripping him around his middle to keep him close in what he hopes is a soothing way. Alex still doesn’t seem to get it though, trying in vain to drive himself back onto Washington’s cock.

“Hush my boy, I’ve got you. I’ll give you what you need I promise. I need you to let me go slow though. Can you do that for me?”

The reassurance combined with the plea seems to get through the fog, and Alex stills, letting Wash take over. He rocks into the body below him as leisurely as he can, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, giving Alex’s body time to get accustomed to his girth. Soon the slide becomes easy and fluid, and he ratchets up his pace slightly, making his strokes longer and longer. Before he realizes it he’s pulling almost all the way out, driving his cock back into the willing body underneath him. Alex keens with every thrust, and seems to have lost all control over his limbs. Wash takes the hand he was holding him up with and grasps the boy’s cock, earning a bone deep shudder as he does. He strokes in time with his thrusts, furiously hoping he can get the boy off soon. He can’t hold out much longer, and buries his face at the back of Alex’s neck in a silent prayer. Finally with the right twist of his wrist Alex comes in his hand, screaming with the intensity of it. He also clenches unbearably around Washington and he’s helpless to resist the onslaught of sensation, coming hard and deep within him.

Washington collapses to the side, mindful to not pin Alex beneath him. They lay there catching their breath together for a while, until Washington gets up to clean them both. By the time he’s done Alex is completely unconscious, curled in the middle of the bed. Wash covers him with the blanket and gets dressed before heading back to his pilot’s seat.

The stars have no comfort for him this time, and he buries his face in his hands and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dreamlittleyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo) ensnared me with thoughts of spaaaaaace with [Turned Upside Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10895967/chapters/24219564). Given the similarity in themes, I'm gonna say this was heavily inspired by it ;) Go read that for more space angst!
> 
> Also dedicated to [Aidennestorm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/works), who as always yells encouragement at me until I break down and write the thing
> 
> We goin to the angst buffet in chapter 2, brace yourselves!


End file.
